Darkcorn Mysterious
by Kick-Flare
Summary: A small group of teenagers fight against the wave of crimial activity? only time will tell, and it appears a certain girl has a thing for bad boys. But will it fall apart?
1. And it begins

_This is a story of many teenagers and their fight against thieves, bullies, and plain troublemakers. It's based on Filmore, an anime series, but with a Beyblade twist to it. Harmony is my character, steal her and pay dearly for it. I do not own Beyblade or it's characters I'm borrowing them, so DO NOT SUE ME! R&R! _

_Warning! This is a dark fanfiction and should be R rated for what happens, any one under 13, should and I repeat should not be reading this, you have be warned!_

Darkcorn mysteries.

It began as a usual day for Darkcorn High School, its safety patrol were turning up and its headmaster watched its students like a hawk. On first appearance the school looked harmless, but it wasn't until you got closer that you realised how bad it really was. Many graffiti messages covered its stone walls, most were death threats, and many used needles and other nasties littered the floor. Fortunately there was a group dedicated to try and stop the dark happenings at the school. They were known as the safety patrol. But their number one resistance was the Correx gang; they did everything in their power to stop safety patrol from doing their job. This story begins as two new safety patrol member walked into school.

"I can't wait to get started!" Harmony chirped, linking her arm with Kai. He sighed, shaking his head; Harmony was excited about everything these days.

"Calm down. They won't let us start on cases until we've completed our training." Kai sighed, his personality had changed, although he had been cold and heartless, he had changed since the world championships with Blade-breakers but a lot had changed.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a step!" Harmony exclaimed, before sighing and calming herself down. They both had applied for the safety patrol partner cases, but until they had passed training they weren't allowed to start properly. They both strode down the corridors towards the Safety Patrol HQ, to begin their first case. The door opened to allow two safety core officers out, they walked past Harmony and Kai, without a word to them, because they were arguing.

"Ah... You must be Kai and Harmony; I'm Officer Spencer Skyvoske. I'm in charge here, if you would follow me please." Said a tall blonde haired lad with cold blue eyes, he was probably taller, and broader set than most of the teachers. Harmony shot a grin at Kai before heading in. Her dark ivy green eyes scanned the room, most of the windows were boarded up, and most officers had paperwork scattered across their desks. Spencer pointed to a room, as he stopped to talk to a very worried young brown haired lad with huge glasses. Kai sighed, taking Harmony's wrist he led her to the room. After a few minutes Spencer entered...

"We got an opening. Half the people who have ask for those places have dropped out, so you two get it, but you won't be working together." Spencer said, before flopping into a black gas-lift office chair, his eyes closed for a few minutes.

"Not that it's any of my business, but he looked like you've had a really bad day." Harmony began, trying to be polite, but failing miserably. So Kai covered her mouth with his hand. Spencer looked up at her, as if he had only just seen her.

"It's your job to ask questions." He stated, before taking a deep breath. Harmony removed Kai's hand.

"It helps to talk about things." Harmony said softly, praying that she won't lose her job for it. Spencer grinned for a moment, before it fell into an expression of heavy grief.

"The people we lost... had been killed." Spencer stated, thinking that they would leave, but they remained perfectly still.

"I'm sorry." Harmony mumbled. "Did you caught them?" Harmony then asked.

"No..." Spencer trailed off. "Kai, your partner is Tala Ivanov." Spencer said, Harmony didn't push, knowing it would only strength his barriers. Kai left after a moment's pause.

"Harmony, you'll be partnered up with Bryan Khrevchev, he'll be here soon." Spencer then said after a moment's pause. Harmony waited patiently, then the door creaked open. Spencer stood up and welcomed the newcomer, quite warmly.

"Where is she?" A cold, rough male voice cut through Spencer's welcome.

"Harmony, step forward." Spencer said most people who were teamed up with Bryan either run or cowered by him. Harmony walked towards them, she still didn't see her new partner.

"You're Harmony." The same cold voice chuckled at her. Harmony tilted her head slightly trying to look at her partner but she couldn't see around Spencer.

Then Bryan stepped forward... his cold lilac eyes glared down at the young girl, who didn't even flinch at the sight of him, his unnaturally pale skin added to the aura of danger around him. She just grinned. Bryan stepped forward, and walked a full circle around her, not even a slight shudder.

"Either she's not scared of me, or she hides it well." Bryan stated, Harmony looked up at him.

"Why should I be scared of you?" She asked him. Spencer left rather quickly, as Bryan's eyes flashed with the added danger of her words.

"Most girls are." He said rather darkly, his eyes darkened. Harmony sighed,

"What's first on the schedule?" Harmony asked Bryan, who looked at her funny. He flicked back his lilac bangs, although he was 5ft 8, he was well toned, with broad shoulders and what looked like a heavy framed body. Harmony tilted her head again; her hands rested on her hips, as she sighed loudly. Her dark ivy green eyes usually held no warmth, her skin was a pale peach, her lips were a light red/peach tone, and she always wore a mismatch necklace (gold chain and silver pendant). She was 5ft 5, and leanly built, mostly for speed and endurance.

Bryan signalled Harmony to follow him. People watched them leave the office, as they headed to the back of the command centre. Bryan sat down at his desk, then pointed to the one next to his, and then he paid no more attention to her, as he began to search through the files on his desk. Harmony settled her self down in the comfy chair, and began to make herself at home. She pulled out a picture of her family, smiled at the picture before placing it by her. She had pulled out of her black knapsack a few pencils and pens, a couple of folders, and a good luck charm, which she tied onto the top drawer's handle.

"All right listen up, the two new members got the jobs, so that means that they haven't had any training, which applied more pressure on us to teach them." Another lilac haired lad said his mahogany eyes were hawk-like, as he glared at every-one. Harmony almost glared back at him but didn't, although it took all of her energy, not too.

"So their partners will have to teach them while on missions, let's hope they have strong survival instincts and learn quickly." He said,

"Your mission will arrive in a few minutes. Kevin give the files out." He barked at a green haired young lad, who began whizzing around the room, with armful of files that threatened to fall out of his small arms. Just as the green haired lad came up to Harmony and Bryan, he tripped, and the files went flying everywhere. He paled; Harmony chuckled, and began to help him pick them up. His large violet eyes gave away his nervousness, and he tried to pick up all the files at once.

"Th... Thanks." He squeaked frightened, as Bryan glared at him.

"Don't worry about it." Harmony said softly, giving him a smile for reassurance. He smiled back before zipping back down the room, with the leftover files. Bryan took the file off her, and began to read, before taking some thing out and dumping it on her desk. Harmony watched with hurt eyes before sitting down, propping her feet up on the table she began to read. She sensed Bryan glaring at her, but she ignored him, then she felt the chair beneath her, move, causing her to hit the floor.

"HEY!" Harmony yelped, before glaring at Bryan.

"Don't put your feet on the desk." He snarled, his eyes held the predatory look.

"Oh I see..." Harmony began, her temper rose quickly. Her eyes darkened almost turning black.

"You ignore me until I do something you don't like or I've got something you need. Will you listen here, I maybe a girl but doesn't mean, I'm going to let you walk all over me..." Harmony said, her voice growing more and more menacing with each word. Bryan backed off slightly, and the whole room had gone quiet as all eyes were on a pissed off Harmony and a slightly worried Bryan.

"Shut up." Those two words caused Harmony to slam her fist on the table.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE PUSH AROUND BY YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE! SO YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR SNARKY ATTITUDE SO FAR UP YOUR F..." Harmony snarled, but Kai covered her mouth before she insulted him big-time. Kai started to pull her away, to which Bryan raised an eyebrow; he had never had some one fight back. As much as it sounded strange he like it, his partner, the little bronze spitfire.

"Let her go." Bryan said, the entire room went into whispers. Kai let her go, much to his own reluctance. Everything went quiet, as the two lads glared at each other. Harmony laughed, efficiently braking the tension between the two lads.

"Cool it you two, save the steaming for the kettle. We've better things to do than bitch!" Harmony said, her eyes sparkling, a grin remained on her lips, as she flicked back her hair. Before taking a seat and carried on reading the file, but she ignored his earlier snarl and put her feet back up on the table.

"She's got a death wish." Kai said to his partner, the lad chuckled, his fiery red hair was styled in dual spikes that seemed to defy gravity, with two long, thin bangs that hung a good few inches from his pale, porcelain smooth skinned, oval shaped face. His bright but strangely icy turquoise blue eyes dominated his face, his cheekbones had quite a sharp slope, that led to a pair of full (kissable) lips, which at that moment were curved into a smirk. He was about 5ft 9, with a 'lanky' built but he didn't lack any toning that Bryan or Spencer bore in heavy moderation. He bore the look of someone, who could easily hold his own in a fight, and could quite easily dodge any punches that might be sent his way. Sighing, the red haired lad flopped into his chair beside Kai, who copied.

"Why did I become friends with Harmony?" Kai sighed, as he casually flicked through the file.

"Because I'm utterly adorable and you think I'm gorgeous." Harmony laughed behind him. Kai sent her an un-amused look.

"No, it's because you're a helpless little girl with a big mouth which you can't keep shut." Kai snapped; Harmony fumed before screaming in frustration and stormed back to Bryan, who grunted and carried writing. Harmony stood and peered out of the window, taking in what she was going to try and sort out.

"You might want to be careful."

Harmony turned to the mahogany-eyed lad who had scared the living daylights out of the young violet-eyed lad known as Kevin.

"And you are?" Harmony said, hoping he would pick up on the fact she wanted his name.

"Robert Jurgen, second commander." He replied, his hawk like mahogany eyes bore into her dark ivy green orbs. His lilac hair was neatly combed back, and his accent held a slight German lilt to it. He was about 6ft, with broad shoulders and a deep looking chest. He bore a defiant noble appearance with the look of someone who had done a lot of physical training. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a pair of dark blue denim trousers, with a pair of matching trainers.

"As most people say, I'm the new girl." Harmony replied, grinning to her self, which disappeared as she watching one of the many bullies grabbed one of the students by the throat and take the kid's dinner money.

"Not nice, is it." Robert said, his gaze had followed hers.

"I joined to try and make a difference. But all I've done so far is piss Bryan and Kai off." She said, drooping slightly at the fact.

"Don't worry about Bryan, every one pisses him off. It's one of the great mysteries of Bryan." Robert said, Harmony couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what's your name?"

"Harmony Galtrien." They shook hands, her hand was tiny compared to his.

"You're the only one to last this long with Bryan as a partner." Robert said looking at his watch.

"Oh! Why is that? I mean Spencer said that all girls are terrified of Bryan, but I don't get what's so scary! I mean he is human, if not a moody, grumpy, uptight, arrogant human but human none the less." Harmony reeled off her description of Bryan.

"He was one of the Correx gang, so his reputation with girls is shall we say tainted." Robert chuckled evilly; his mahogany eyes reflected it.

"In English would be good." Harmony replied tartly,

"Big yahoo, he was one of the Correx gang, but the important thing is, that he's no longer. Now can you tell me straight, I hate it when people sugar coat stuff." Harmony said, sighing.

"He's been convicted of rape." Robert said quietly.

"And?" Harmony said, raising an eyebrow. "So what! I'm on writing bases with a murder and a homicidal maniac."

"So you're not bothered with it, then?" Robert looked mildly shocked

"Well duh!" Harmony said. "Of course I'm not bothered, there are going to be skeletons in the closet, we all have them. He just has a few more than most." Harmony said, little more cocky than usual. The bell interrupted them.

"Let's get going." Robert said to everyone, letting his gaze rest longer on Harmony than needed, before he disappeared into the crowd of safety patrol officers, new and old. She sensed a glare on her back, turning she spotted Bryan.

"Go to Spencer, get your belt and badge, and meet me in the main entrance corridor." Bryan issued the order before disappearing out. Harmony nodded as he left, turning smartly on her heel and headed towards Spencer, whom awaited her presence patiently. Harmony stopped by him; Spencer nodded and led her to his office.

"Bryan's never let another person work with him. You must be something special, to gain his respect so quickly." Spencer said as he prepared her badge, then one of the girls gave her a belt. Harmony scowled at the bright orange belt, but none the less put it on, the waist bit was hung low, but the shoulder strap held it in place. Spencer handed her the badge; Harmony smiled as she slipped it carefully into her zip up pocket.

"Go make a difference." He smiled giving her encouragement; she saluted him before she strode out of the office and towards the main entrance. Bryan looked up to see her dive between the rush of students and arrived in one piece.

"All set?" He said, taking her outlook. She looked ready to take on anyone, who dared to cross her.

"Let's go." He grumbled, leading her down the corridor towards their first case. Their first case was robbery of the school's art supplies. Not that there was many to start with, Bryan checked out the suspects, but he couldn't figure out who they were.

"Harmony, scan the area for anything that would help us nail someone." Bryan barked, and Harmony nodded and headed to the back units.

"Hey you!" She called over to the analyst. The young teen looked up, his shaggy brown hair covered his eyes, but a pair of blue thick rimmed glasses rested on top of his head, which basically screamed nerd.

"Could tell me what this substance is?" Harmony pointed to the purple mess by her feet. He nodded as he took a sample, and ran a diagnostic.

"Yep. It contains: Cetearyl alcohol, Ethoxydiglycol, Polyquaternuim, and Dimeadowfoamamidoethylmonium Methosulfate." He said, grinning probably thinking that she didn't know what it was.

"Hair dye ingredients." Harmony muttered thoughtfully, the analyst nodded and went back to his work. She trotted over to Bryan with a sample of purple goo, before giving a polite cough to get his attention.

"YES?" Bryan snapped annoyed that she had disturbed him, Harmony scowled.

"Listen, you just a little more attitude than I like, but since you've work at this longer, I'll put it down to the stresses of work. Who ever stole the supplies uses hair dye, from information of the analyst, it's Jerome Russell's colour shots, purple pandemonium." Harmony said, letting him digest the information.

"Well that narrows it down to four. If the information is correct." Bryan said glancing over his shoulder. "Any thing else?"

"Only a footprint, Kickers, adventurer, male, size 6." Harmony said, Bryan nodded.

"HEY!" The purple haired lad from the group of suspects made a run for it.

"Get him!" The art supplies caretaker bellowed, Harmony shot ahead Bryan, who disappeared around the corner, to cut the runner off. The runner stopped by the door, to see Harmony coming at him.

"You can't stop me!" He laughed at her, until she lunged forward.

"I gonna try god damn hard to!" She said, forcing him onto his back as she used the rope, she had picked up on the run, to tie his hands and try to tie his legs together. Bryan caught up.

"See you have everything under control." He said, and grabbed the runner who had managed to throw Harmony off his back, and he had began to run, with his hands still tied behind his back, but Bryan's quick reflexes caught the rope that looped around the runner's hands.

"Are we going to take him for questioning?" Harmony asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Bryan gave her a sharp nod, as he kept a tight grip on the runner and led him back.

"Put the others on bail." He barked at the other officers.

"We've caught the main suspect." He said and left them. Bryan had roughly shoved the suspect into the questioning room, and had begun to bounce question off him, but got nowhere. Bryan came out in sour mood, more than usual.

"Can I give a go?" Harmony asked timidly, Bryan just nodded, and she entered the room.

"Look here mate. I don't want to keep you here, but unless you co-operate, you're gonna have to stay." Harmony tried to reason with him.

"For a girl, you certainly back up your tough talk." He said, mutual respect edged into his voice.

"Sorry, flattery doesn't work."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Why did you run?"

"So I wouldn't get caught."

"Did you take the supplies?" She jumped straight in

"…" He didn't reply.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Harmony bellowed, "We know you use Jerome Russell's colour shots, purple pandemonium. We also knew that you destroyed the camera evidence. Some of your hair dye was found on the floor, so it all points to you. Unless you can clear your name…" Harmony deliberately trailed off.

"OKAY! I did it!" He sobbed. "Needed the money."

"For what?" Harmony asked, softening her voice, as he sobbed. "Answer the question or we can't help."

"Drugs."

"Who was going to give you the money?"

"I don't know what he looks like but his name is Kit, that what he calls himself." The lad sobbed, Harmony got him a box of tissues.

"Here, use these and calm yourself down. I'll be back later, okay?" Harmony said her eyes meet his. The lad hiccuped and nodded, Harmony smiled and left him, after taking the tape out of recorder. Striding out of the room, Harmony grinned as she placed the tape onto Bryan's desk.

"There he answered the questions. Listen if you want." Harmony grinned.

"How?"

"Feminine persuasion." Harmony grinned, as he returned to his writing.

"On your desk is some paper work, fill it in." Bryan said with out looking up from his work. Harmony nodded and settled herself down at her desk, and she began to fill it in.

"Bryan you any good at spelling, coz I'm useless." Harmony said hoping he could help. He nodded.

"Okay how do you spell: Cetearyl alcohol, Ethoxydiglycol, Polyquaternuim, and Dimeadowfoamamidoethylmonium Methosulfate?" Harmony almost laughed at the look on Bryan's face, so he pulled a dictionary, and began to flick through.

"You won't find it in there, I already looked." Harmony said, giggling slightly.

"What's up?" Robert came over, Harmony was shaking in suppressed giggles, and Bryan had a deep scowl.

"Robert do you know to spell Cetearyl alcohol, Ethoxydiglycol, Polyquaternuim, and Dimeadowfoamamidoethylmonium Methosulfate?" Harmony said giggling. Robert gave the not-funny look, but he too shook his head.

"What are they anyway?" He asked.

"Hair dye ingredients." Harmony grinned sheepishly. Robert shook his head before returning her grin, and leaving them to it. Harmony did her best, before replacing the completed file back into the folder and casting a 'help' look over at Bryan, who pointed to the main desk. Harmony rose up, dumped the file before settling back down her chair. She gave a happy sign, as she let her eyes drift shut.

"Tired." Bryan rumbled from her left.

"No." She yawned, opening an eye.

"Not much." He smirked, Harmony returned it before stretching her legs out under the table.


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


	3. Paperwork yuck

Hey Kick-flare here! Thanks to Wolf of the snow, to whom without this story would have never come into existence. Enjoy chapter 2! R&R!

Darkcorn mysteries Chapter 2 – paperwork…yuck 

Bryan finally peered out from the large amount of paperwork, only to see his 'partner' sleeping; she nuzzled her cheek against some of the work. Bryan snorted, 'stupid girl.' He thought, as he kicked her chair.

" I DIDN'T DO IT!" Harmony yelped, before she landed on the floor with a thud. Bryan just smirked, his lilac eyes flashed.

"Dude…" Her voice took a whiney tone, causing Bryan to cringe.

"That was mean…" Harmony sniffled, giving the chibi eyed look. Bryan glared at her, but there was no flinch or relent in her expression.

Sitting back, Bryan continued with his work, ignoring the chibified expression on Harmony's face.

Harmony huffed and started to turn her paperwork into aeroplanes and watched them fly around the room.

"WILL YOU FUCKING GROW UP!" Bryan roared into Harmony's ear, causing the lithe bronze girl to whip back, her eyes widened innocently with a hurt look.

Bryan blinked for a moment… he had been expecting her to scream back at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, before she gave him the silent treatment and carried on working. Bryan growled deep in his throat, before finishing off his work and leaving Harmony to work alone.

Harmony sighed, opening a window to let some air into the stuffy safety patrol office, the moon was up now, and cast a glittery white square on the otherwise dull carpet. Sighing loudly, she returned to her desk and engrossed herself into her work.

"Leaving a window open in this place is dangerous." A harsh voice growled, Harmony froze her hand reaching for her weapon. Multi-coloured eyes shone out from the shadows.


End file.
